Necronomicon: Birth of the Dreamlands
An excerpt from the Necronomicon: Chapter 1: Birth of the Dreamlands Men of broader intellect know that there is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal. Even then, all sentient beings live on their placid islands of ignorance, strewn amongst a black sea of infinity, and it was not meant for us to voyage far. Instead, those sentient beings who found themselves able ventured forth into the mystical, diverse, and oft bizarre realms they stumbled upon in the depths of their imaginations. It was hopes, ambitions, wishes, and most of all, fear of the unknown that gave rise to this world and it's heterogenous inhabitants, which conglomerated together from the dreams of the sentient. Hence, it became known as the Dreamlands. With the monotonous passage of time the Dreamlands grew and flourished. They were continually visited by the dreamers, whose fantasies served to gorge our ravenous dimension's appetite for expansion. All manner of structures came into being across this world- from the smallest hills, to the monstrous mountains that loomed high over the earth. At times, the sun would watch over the world, and others the bright stars would stare like rancorous eyes that blinked as if they were the eyes of some distant abomination- and perhaps they were. In fact, the Dreamlands themselves became alive, sentient, and ever more ravenous. At some point in time, a slew of beings emerged from the primordial darkness of nightmarish dreams. The first was the greatest of these abominations, that last amorphous blight of nethermost confusion which blasphemes and bubbles at the center of the infinite Dreamlands- the boundless entity Azathoth, whose true name no lips dare speak aloud, who gnaws hungrily within inconceiveable, unlighted chambers beyond time amidst the muffled, maddening beating of vile drums and the thin, monotonous whine of accursed flutes; to which detestable pounding and piping dance slowly, awkwardly, and absurdly the gigantic ultimate gods. Amongst these monstrous gods were Abhoth, the putrid, detestable being whom reeked of offal and appeared as a grayish mass with anatomies such as arms, legs, and heads swirling and rolling about in it's amorphous form; The Cloud, a shifting mass of fog that devoured all living things; Cxaxukluth, an enormous, bubbling, cellular mass; Daoloth, a metallic machine-like god whose complex structure was beyond the understanding of mortals;' ' Yidhra, the earthly woman with unearthly beauty, whom takes on the characteristics of all creatures that she devours; Hydra, a mass of grey ooze that absorbed the heads of the sentient to claim for it's own; Mh'ithrha, the great, ravenous wolf; The Mist, which bears no name; Shabbith-Ka, the violet aura of pure energy that crackled with chaotic, arcing bolts of electricity; The Star Mother, a statue of green stone in the image of a large-breasted woman with dozens of wire-thin tendrils extruding from her form; The ever-silent Blackness from the Stars, torn from the fabric of space itself and visible as a shifting blob that shimmered slightly with starlight; Tulzscha, a massive ball of emerald-green flame; A nameless being that took the form of haunting music; Ycnagnnisssz, the black, festering, and shapeless mass that constantly erupted violently like a vile volcano; Yibb-Tstll, the green-cloaked, bat-winged woman who watches over time and space, concealing a horde of Nightgaunts within her garment, whom suckle at her breasts; Ghroth, the planet with one eye that sang it's siren song; Ubbo-Sathla, the great amoeba that arose from revolting fumes and vapors; and Yomagn'tho, the amorphous flame who wished to eradicate all mortal life. To rule these vile gods under the command of Azathoth were Yog-Sothoth, the monster who was All-in-One and One-in-All; Sheol-Nugganoth, the great black goat of the forest with one-thousand wombs, and Nyarlathotep, the great messenger of these Outer Gods. These wicked, malevolent gods forever spun endlessly around the chaos that was Azathoth, and occasionally left their ceaseless dance to wreak their havoc upon The Dreamlands, which became populated with a massive assortment of alien creatures. Sustained by the dreamers, The Dreamlands continue to expand, and the Outer Gods continued their reign over it's vast, endless landscape to this very day. And thus, the Dreamlands came into being, a realm proving that the mortal races are inconsequential in the face of inexplicable cosmic mysteries. Category:Short Stories Category:Lovecraftian Horror